


Te quiero

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resumen: Una noche cualquiera, no importa dónde ni cuándo, Dean se acerca a Castiel para decirle lo que piensa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te quiero

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicatoria: Para Ro_Hoshi, porque no me gustó nada eso que escribiste ayer en el facebook, que lo sepas. Jamás vuelta a escribirlo o te dejaré sin lo que más te gusta ;)

Título: [Te quiero](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9kl_zaqfKLI)

Autora: Taolee

Fandom: SPN

Pairing: Dean/Castiel

Sin betear.

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: nada es mío, nada quiero, nada me complace más que hacerte feliz.

Resumen: Una noche cualquiera, no importa dónde ni cuándo, Dean se acerca a Castiel para decirle lo que piensa.

Dedicatoria: Para Ro_Hoshi, porque no me gustó nada eso que escribiste ayer en el facebook, que lo sepas. Jamás vuelta a escribirlo o te dejaré sin lo que más te gusta ;)

 

 

TE QUIERO.

 

 

 

El ambiente era extraño esa noche. Parecía otra más de las miles que habían pasado por su vida, sin embargo no lo era. Las voces de la gente que los rodeaban lo llenaban todo, haciendo que los ecos, las risas y las distintas conversaciones se perdieran en esa noche estrellada. 

En el centro de todo eso estaba Castiel, con los ojos fijos en Dean y sin apenas pestañear. El cazador también lo miraba a lo lejos. Conforme se fue acercando a él, su mirada se hizo más oscura y brillante. Cuando apenas estuvo a un centímetro de él, cara a cara, Dean se inclinó sobre su hombro, y tras rozar los labios con su piel, le dijo lo que su alma sentía.

_Te quiero._

Apenas fue un murmullo, bajito, sereno, pronunciado con todas las letras y que fue a parar directo al corazón de Castiel. 

El ángel apenas pudo decir nada, simplemente lo miró, con el corazón latiéndole fuerte en el pecho y los ojos brillantes por la inesperada confesión de ese hombre.

Dean Winchester acababa de decirle que lo quería, pero no de una manera casual y típica; el cazador había susurrado esas palabras bajito, muy bajito, para que sólo ellos dos, entre medio de tanta gente, supiera lo que estaban diciendo, lo que estaban sintiendo, lo que era solamente de ellos, pudieran oírlo.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, el uno junto al otro, con los labios de Dean rozando intencionadamente el lóbulo del ángel, unidos, entre medio de tanta gente, juntos, sin nada que pudiera separarlos. 

Las voces se perdían alrededor de ellos, envolviéndoles, proporcionándoles el refugio que ambos necesitaban, perdidos como estaban en esa sensación sin fin.

_Te quiero._

_Y y no me cansaré de decírtelo, porque tú, Cas, lo eres todo, mi todo,mi otra mitad, mi ángel. El mundo se me queda pequeño para demostrarte que eres lo único que tengo, lo único que necesito y el único al que amo._

_No sé cuánto tiempo nos queda, no sé cuánto tiempo podríamos estar escondidos así entre la gente, pero quiero que sepas, necesito que sepas, que lo eres todo para mí._

_Te quiero._

_Pero no porque me hayas sacado del infierno, sino porque conocerte ha sido como tocar el cielo sin usar las manos._

_No me dejes nunca, Cas. No sabría volver a vivir sin ti. No quiero vivir sin ti._

_Te quiero._

 

 


End file.
